


he hit me, and it felt like a kiss

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, He just loves his dad, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Taeyong is messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: look into his eyes and see how bad he wants it





	he hit me, and it felt like a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> tagged this as underage just to be safe
> 
> also it's not clear if he's talking about his actual dad or johnny in this and it's meant to be that way :p

Taeyong twisted his body and gazed out the back window, the seat belt digging into his neck while he watched industrial city lights faded into nothing behind them.

They shouldn't be together like this. No one would've expected it anyway. A student and a lawyer, that is. Taeyong chose his father over Youngho but here he is now, in the backseat of that man's car. He just wanted to escape the cruel reality of this world to be with his true father again.

Taeyong's train of thought was disturbed when the older spoke up. “What did he do this time, baby?” He turned his body back to the front to meet his dark gaze.

“Why take me here?” It was barely above a whisper, but Youngho heard it clear as day.

“You never refused though, did you? Lets get back together Yong. We can do fine without them.” Its funny because Taeyong knew exactly who he was on about. Youngho had parked outside the penthouse and he turned to face him, taking his fragile hands into his.

“Forget about the past, yeah? We both screwed up. You running back to your father then me marrying Yoona. We can fix each other now.” There was a pause full of hesitance before Taeyong nodded meekly, letting his long hair fall into his eyes. He felt as if he didn't have the power to look up. Not when he can feel the older's strong gaze on him, forcing him to shrink into submission. Youngho was trying to be more gentle with him but he desperately needed him to say-

“Yes.”

“Yes...?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“That's my good boy.”

†

Taeyong let out a hiss when his back hit the door, the handle digging into the small of his back painfully, making him buck his hips against Youngho's. The musky scent of his cologne he inhaled created tingling sensations allover his body, reminding him of all the times he'd stole the man's perfume and masturbated to the thought of him overpowering his body. Then he remembered the question Youngho had asked.

“He found out, t-then,” A choked sob escaped his lips. “He kicked me out-” Youngho quickly shushed the boy with a kiss, delving his tongue in and flicking it in all the right places, causing Taeyong to keen from the comforting warmth of the wet muscle. The heat radiating from their bodies made the younger feel dizzy, and the only thought swimming through his mind was the same event that happened just about ten minutes ago, which let tears well up in his eyes.

“Shush, little baby. I'm here now. I'll never leave you.” The elder breathed when he pulled away, cupping his wet cheeks into his palms. “You know that right?” Before Taeyong could reply he was tossed through the bedroom door and and pushed down onto the king sized bed.

“Show me what mommy made, sweet rose.” Slowly, the younger stripped free of his fathers baggy clothes, revealing inch after inch of skin, making Youngho's fingertips itch to touch, bruise, hit him. The way his dark eyes roamed over his exposed body made Taeyong fear what he would do next but also feel more aroused at the thought of the older wrecking him in ways his father wasn't able to.

“Look at you,” Youngho perched on the edge of the bed and cradled the small boy in his arms, rocking him until he felt more and more drowsy. What had riled him up even more was the light weight leaning against him, quivering softly like a vulnerable animal. Now he has Taeyong in his hold and this time his father can't get him back. He simply doesn't want him anymore.

“Lie to me. Go on.” Youngho hushed, setting the student in his lap and forcing his head up by hooking his finger under his chin.

“I love you, Daddy. Take me, ahh.” The hand rubbing between his legs felt like waves of fire to Taeyong, prickling his skin and burning the tips of his ears.

“That's what I like to hear.”

†

Throughout the dark, Youngho had roughly taken the smaller apart, plunged deep inside him until the only words he could rasp out were _Daddy_ and _So good_. Then put him back together, convinced Taeyong, brainwashed Taeyong that he could be that father role, but even better.

There was no going back for him now. Before the younger could escape, Youngho had tied him to the headboard as a punishment he'd claimed for trying to run away. And Taeyong would be stuck in there until he would forget who had brought him up for sixteen years.

_He hit me, and it felt like a kiss..._

**Author's Note:**

> lol i wrote this ages ago


End file.
